


Chika sugite wa ikemasen

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern A.U Where a normal car ride with his family turns for the worse, Naruto is forced to go live with a random family that his parents said to go to if anything where to happen to them. But what will he do when the place he was told to go to was a brothel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chika sugite wa ikemasen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't on Naruto or the characters in Naruto. This is just an A.U. That I have had ideas for when writing my other Naruto fan fictions.

Don't get too close

 

There was a heavy smell in the cool air, mixed with the familiar intense smell of gasoline. Sounds of people screaming and running around filled the air. Naruto strained to open his eyes, confused as to why he was laying on the ground when there where people screaming around him.He tried to move, but to no avail. He was cold...yet extremely hot at the same time. He strained to open his eyes, feeling something warm and sticky on his left eye.Finally he was able to squint, searching his surroundings. He remembered that he was with his parents...somewhere...Driving!!

He quickly looked to his family car, eyes widening as he saw flames around it. He tried to scream to his parents but all that came out where gurgled screams. He saw his father in the driver's seat, his hand twitched slightly as he started to wake. He couldn't see his mother, but a sick feeling in his stomach reassured him that she was in the back. He tried to push himself up but fell back down, crying out in agony. He clasped his shoulder, feeling blood and something else. He looked, mortified to see bone and ripped muscle. Just then there was a loud explosion sound followed by more extreme heat. Their family car had finally exploded, now completely covered in flames, nothing could be seen. Naruto screamed out, knowing that his mother and father were now dead.  
______________ 

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted as the train he was on came to a stop. His shoulder throbbed, remembering the pain he felt that fateful night. There was still a slight wound there, but it was mostly healed now that a few months had passed. But every time he began to remember the crash, It began to throb. 

'of all things to remember...' he thought as he stood up to exit the train. He had just finally started to forget and be at peace with the fact that he lived and that his parents had died...But at times he would wonder what he could have done different, and if he could have saved his parents. 

Once off, he hurried to the nearest exit, trying hard to not bump into anyone.

"Excuse me, Blondie." A voice called out to him from behind. 

He stopped and turned to see a man with long black hair call out to him. Naruto walked up to him, confused and slightly annoyed at the 'Blondie' comment. But you'd think he'd be used to it by now. 

"Me?" He asked, finally meeting the man.

The man smiled and nodded, handing over Naruto's school bag. 

"I believe this is yours..You left it on your seat." He explained. Gently putting it into Naruto's hands. 

"I completely forgot!" He sighed, face-palming himself. He would have been in a lot of trouble with his teachers if he'd forgotten the stupid thing."Thank-you." He bowed to the stranger,also scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.He felt at ease when he heard the man slightly chuckle to himself. 

"You must have been pretty distracted to have forgotten something so important." The man smiled, his red eyes shown a little brighter. But once Naruto had taken the bag, the light went away. 

"Thank you again..." Naruto said, bowing before turning to leave. The man he had met was indeed handsome, but there was something about him that made Naruto uneasy...He knew that the man was dangerous.

But Naruto couldn't think about it too much...If he didn't hurry he would be late to school. 

"Take care! And try to be careful!" the man called out to him. Naruto smiled and waved back, hoping that the stranger didn't think to little of him...being distracted and all. But as the morning rush began to exit the station, Naruto had to leave then if he wanted any chance to be on time. 

_______

Naruto could hardly concentrate in his classes, distracted with the knowledge that he would meet with the new person he'd be living with. Apparently the police had found the family that his parents wanted him to go to if anything should happen to him. They wouldn't say the family name, but they did give him the address to go to after school. 

'What will it be like...and Why did it take so long to get in contact with them?' Naruto thought, wondering why he had to be alone in an small apartment that was payed by the state till they found somewhere he could go. 

'And what is this family like?' He continued to think about it, missing some of the information that he really should have been taking notes on. 

The End-school bell rang, jolting Naruto back to reality. 

He pulled out the paper, looking at the Numbers and knowing the general place where he needed to go. But he needed to head there quickly if he wanted to get there at a reasonable time since it was already pretty late. 

"It should be around here somewhere..." He said, looking at the street signs. They where the ones on the paper, but this couldn't be right...He was heading down into a side of Tokyo he never thought that he would venture. Down the street known as "Stripper Ally" . 

'They couldn't possibly live down this way...' He thought ready to turn around when he saw the building where he was supposed to go. 

It was the famous Brothel house "Akakumo". He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The building was full of customers and entertainers as they where called now. There was no way that this was the place that he was supposed to be sent to...A brothel...What the hell was going on here?!

He immediately turned around, frustrated and completely embarrassed....There was no way that he was going to stay there. The address must have been written down wrong.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He heard a familiar voice call out. 

He stopped, and turned...Not expecting the person that was standing in front of the Akakumo gates. It was the man from before, dressed in the same black suit and red tie. He smiled when he saw Naruto's shocked and confused look, wondering what this man was doing here. 

"You are to stay at the Akakumo..Are you not?" the man asked with a calm voice, letting Naruto take his time to answer. 

"...How did you know that?" Naruto asked, now putting up his guard. No one else was supposed to know this information besides the people who lived there and the people who where putting him there...This man might be dressed in a fancy suit but Naruto knew that he didn't work for the Japanese Government, or the police agencies...

"I was supposed to welcome you to your new home...Seeing as that I am the owner , It is my duty and pleasure to welcome you and give you a tour..." The man said, bowing slightly and smirking when he saw Naruto's very shocked face. 

"I was good friends with your father...I was very sad to hear what had happened." The man continued, his face turning colder and sadness grew in his eyes. "He actually worked here before he met your mother. He was very good at his job." He continued. This sparked anger inside of Naruto, there was no way in hell that his father worked at a brothel. 

"That couldn't possibly be true...My father was a good man and would never sell himself to other people for money...Don't you dare say anything like that again." Naruto seethed, shaking out of anger. He clenched his fist, trying with all his might to not beat the shit out of this man for saying such things. 

The man looked at him before smirking. "I see your father never told you about the Akakumo...Very well, come inside and I will tell you everything." He said, motioning to the gate which opened.

Naruto hesitated..But he really had no place to stay, and considering that it was getting later and darker, he was pretty sure that he would't make it to the station in time for the last train home. He sighed, looking the man in the eye. 

"I don't even know your name..."

The man smiled slightly before speaking.

"I am Itachi Uchiha." 

_________________________________ 

Once the two men where inside, they where instantly met with a huge group of people, all wanting to meet the new arrival. 

"So this is the new guy?" the only blond of the group asked, looking Naruto up and down. He had half of his face hidden behind his long blond hair, that flowed freely around him. 

The group was composed of all males dressed in fancy Kimono's and other such fine fabric. Naruto could tell that they were all well taken care of, which made his suspicions of them all being male escorts that more convincing. 

"Yes, This here is Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son." Itachi introduced him, stepping slightly away from Naruto as to give him room to show him off. Everyone looked at him then, really looked at him. Naruto could see some sadness and anger in their eyes, it was a little embarrassing especially since it was so silent. 

Naruto decided that it would probably be best to bow to them, not intentionally trying to be rude. 

"He really does look like his father..." One of the men said, his bright orange red hair was a beautiful shock in the group. His piercing lilac gaze was both warm and frightening. His statement was followed with a few nodes and quiet agreements. 

"He's going to be staying with us, I was about to explain his situation to him, so if you'll excuse us we have a lot to discus." Itachi finally said, sensing Naruto's discomfort and the pressing need to make sure that he understood what was going to happen to him from now on. The two walked down the vast hall's of the estate in silence....Making Naruto all the more nervous and agitated.

 

Once inside Itachi's office, he made sure that Naruto was sitting comfortably before he started to tell him the truth. 

"Your father really did work for our organization...but we are not what you think.." He began, pouring Naruto some tea. He noted the irritated twitch that Naruto's eye gave, wanting to make sure that he didn't anger or upset him any further.

"Everyone here does entertain guests...But that's the really reason. My family is one of the biggest Mafia groups in Tokyo...We have been for a very long time." He started, drinking some tea before continuing. 

"Our "entertainers" are trained assassins that are part of that organization.They carry out any order to assassinate the big-shot people that come here, and discreetly dispose of the body, making sure that there is no connection to this place...And that's some of the reason why we are still at the top rankings." He explained further, pausing to let Naruto ask any questions that he might have. 

"So...You're mafia...And you kill people while having sex with them? And you're telling me that my father was part of this?!" He asked, anger rising in his voice. His hands trembled while holding the cup of tea, his face contorted in anger and shame. 

"Your father wasn't an entertainer...He was one of our out side agents." He paused, waiting for Naruto to calm with that information. "He was a peace keeper, someone who stopped gang fights and protected the innocence...He wasn't one for killing but his skills at keeping people calm and alive where second to none...That's what your father did for us Naruto..." He wanted to make sure that Naruto's father's image wasn't ruined for the teen. He was too great of a man to have his memory remembered like that. 

"He didn't do any killing?" Naruto finally asked, lowering his head, rubbing it slightly. This was all a little too much to take in about your father that you thought you knew, but then suddenly that he lived a double life almost. 

"No." 

"And you just let him go when he met my mother?" Naruto asked, hardly believing that they would just let someone of that caliber go, considering that they where mafia and all. 

"Yes, on the condition that if our group where to ever need him again, that he would help us." Itachi said. 

Naruto sat there for a while, going over everything in his head.Finally after sorting everything out he only had two questions left for Itachi. 

"Did my mother know what my father did before she met him?" 

"Yes." 

"..." 

"Last question....What are you going to do with me?" He asked, prepared for the answer.

Itachi sat there a moment, looking Naruto over.

"Nothing...You are your own person Naruto.I never said that you had to do anything to live here. I just wanted you to know what place you're going to be living at if you chose to stay. I was told to look after you, and that's what I am going to do." Itachi stared at Naruto, kindness and some slight concern shown in his eyes before he brought back up his guard.Naruto noticed this about this man.That he always seemed guarded and uptight about hardly showing any emotion. 

"If you so chose, I will arrange for you to stay at a separate apartment." He said, putting up the option. 

Naruto hesitated a while. He knew that if he staid at the brothel that he would see and hear things that he probably shouldn't have...and what if someone he knew came here one time? But the thought of living alone again frightened him. He might act tough and say everything was fine and that he didn't mind being alone...But some where deep down in a dark place, feelings of great sadness and fear kept alive, surfacing sometimes. 

"I think I'll stay..." He finally said quietly. This way he could also try to learn more about his father, there was something that this Itachi wasn't telling him...and he was going to find it out. He watched Itachi for a minute, actually looking at the man. He noted the happy look in his eyes as he told him his decision. He could see that there was a lot to this man, so much so that he reminded him of his father slightly.He was fairly young...So that couldn't possibly make him the leader of the Yakuza right?...Then again, Naruto had heard of cases where there were young successor to the Yakuza,Due to a tragic end to the leader...So it very well could be possible that he was the leader. 

"Very well.I will arrange for your things to be brought here, and I will show you to your new room." He said, standing with grace. 

Naruto stood as well, caught of guard a little, but happy to know that at least someone was slightly happy that he was going to be staying with them. 

"I do have to warn you though...Our entertainers form before might try to get you alone so that they can talk to you...If they try anything funny, come to me immediately..." Itachi said, standing in the door way, his face serious, and a little annoyed. 

"Yes." Naruto almost squeaked, flinching slightly at the intensity of the moment. Itachi cleared his throat before heading out into the hall,motioning for Naruto to follow him wordlessly.He hadn't meant to scare the teen, but the men that he worked with had NO boundaries...and he was worried that they might break the poor teen. He could just see it now, Naruto being taken on a tour of Deidara's sex dungeon, or Kisame's wired cos-play collection.Shivers ran through his spine. Sure his entertainers were professional when they needed to be and they did kill flawlessly,But why did they need to have such wired hobbies?

Itachi almost didn't notice that he was walking a little too fast, and that Naruto was having a hard time keeping up with him while walking the vast halls of the estate behind the brothel. He stopped, waiting for the teen, and took that time to mentally slap himself.Naruto smiled slightly when he caught up to him, slightly embarrassed that he couldn't keep up with him. 

"Sorry about that...I was distracted with my thoughts, and I forgot my self..." Itachi apologized. How could he be so careless? He was NEVER like this.

His thoughts were always clear and collected, he was never distracted...so what was making him act so uncharacteristically? He looked over Naruto once more while letting him compose himself and look around a bit. His heart raced a little, making him very confused. He's seen plenty of very attractive people over the years, especially with his line of work, so Naruto should just be another pretty face, but there was something that was just so alluring about him. And trying to figure out what or why was going to drive Itachi up the wall.The teen was more like his father than he thought. 

"we are almost to your room." Itachi said, heading down the huge hall that they where in, making sure that he slowed down when he noticed that Naruto had stopped, or was looking at something.

 

Naruto had never been inside such a luxurious house before...Sure he's seen them from the out side, but all the glory was what was on the inside. There where paintings and writings on the wall that he'd never seen before, bright vivid colors that blended so well with the whole room they where in. And the furniture everywhere was more than likely top of the line quality...So it was a little hard to take it in that he'd be staying here for as long as Itachi-San would let him. There where a lot of things that he was going to have to get used to. The amount of people would be one since the only people he's ever had around him where his mom and dad. But it wasn't unwelcome, quite the opposite. Deep down he could start to feel that the whole in his heart was begging to fill only slightly, bringing hope that maybe his world wouldn't be that dark and lonely one he thought he was cursed to have. 

"Naruto?" Itachi's warm deep voice brought him out of his thoughts. He soon realized that they where standing in a completely new hall way, and in front of a door. 

"I'm Sorry, I guess I was distracted." He apologized, scratching his head slightly. He didn't see where they had turned and knew that he was going to end up lost most of the time he'd be staying here.

"It's all right. I might have overloaded you on information." Itachi said, seeming more at ease with Naruto's little zone out. He was slightly pleased that he wasn't the only one distracted."This will be your new room while you stay here. I made sure that it was designed well for a student in high school." He began. He smiled when he saw Naruto's face. The teen clearly didn't like the fact that he'd have a room designed after a place he hated. "Don't worry Naruto...I'm not that cruel. I made sure that it was also designed after you.So there's some house warming gifts in there from everyone here." He said knowing somehow that he'd react this way. 

Naruto felt some relief after Itachi added that little bit afterwards...But still thought of school made him cringe. Everyone was so sure that he wasn't okay with what happened and that he was a basket case. But he was moving on...He knew that his parents wouldn't want him to wallow in pity and sorrow with what happened. They'd want him to live his dreams and be with people who loved him and that he loved. So slowly but surly he was making progress and moving on. But counselor at the school thought that he was going to start causing more trouble than usual as an act of acting out. And acting out meant that he was troubled,so they where always on his case. 

Itachi opened the door, flipping on the lights once inside. He wasn't kidding when he said that it would be designed for a high school and collage student. There was a massive book shelf on one of the walls, filled with some familiar books and manga. The book shelf was followed closely by his own desk, complete with computer and lamp, and some utensils that he may need. Next to that was another stand, but this one had a good size T.V on it complete with a gaming consul and some games. Then there was his bed, a good queen sized bed, complete with white sheets and an orange comforter. There was also some modern art covering the wall that was strange in a way but he liked it the more he looked at it. The night stands on both sides completed the whole set. It was all together an amazing room. 

"This is my room?" He said with amazement, smiling wide at everything. 

"Yes, Everything in here was made after you in thought, and it all belongs to you." Itachi said, he like to see Naruto smiling, and the fact that a room brought him this much joy made him happy. 

"How did you know I liked orange?" Naruto asked, amazed that they got his favorite color right. 

"That Idea actually came from your father, He used to talk about you a lot when we got together after you where born." Itachi admitted 

"Naruto stopped for a moment, happy that some part of his dad was involved with his room. 

"Now I do have to warn you that when I said that there where gifts from everyone, I meant everyone...Even I don't know what they got you...But you could probably guess with our line of work." Itachi warned, looking around the room, trying to see if he could see anything inappropriate from one of his entertainers. 

"I'll keep that in mind...But Thank you Itachi-San." Naruto thanked, bowing for a moment to show his appreciation. "I don't know how I could repay your kindness and hospitality." He added on, knowing that a bow wasn't even enough to show how much gratitude that he had. 

"Just keep smiling." 

That made Naruto stand up straight, confused.

"I just want you to be happy...And I'm sure your parents would like that too. So from now on I want you to smile when you feel sad.Maybe that will help you to remember that there are people who still care about you and your parents still do too." Itachi added on, walking to Naruto to put his hand on the teen's shoulder.Naruto smiled up at Itachi.

"You can count on that!" He smiled his happiest smile he could. 

"Good." Itachi said patting that same shoulder. He was taken by surprise by that smile, it was so addictive and contagious that Itachi almost let down his walls to smile, genuinely smile back at the teen. " I will leave you to your room to explore, or feel free to get to know the house, but I will have someone come find you when diner is ready...But I myself have some quick business to attend to, So if you'll excuse me." He said heading towards the door. 

"Thank you again Itachi-San." Naruto thanked him one last time before the man disappeared behind the big wooden door.He took one last look back at the door, silently hopping that Itachi would come walking back in, wanting to stay and talk. But like Itachi said, he had something to take care of. So Naruto decided to get to know his room by dissecting the closet first. 

Once opened, the closet itself was impressive, but further in there was a separate little room for shoes and clothing accessories that made Naruto question just how much money that Itachi and the rest really spent on him. 

There where some clothes inside, A few designer shirts and a few pair of matching dark designer jeans, but not much. They probably didn't know what Naruto liked, and they probably wanted to make sure that he had enough room for his own clothing. But even with all his clothes the closet was still going to be pretty empty. 

He decided to move on to the book shelf, examining all the books and then the computer. The computer was brand new, so he had to put all his own information in and make his own account. Once that was done he moved on to the T.V. and the game consul, and the games. 

There was a random assortment of games, such as Black ops 3, and most of the assassin Creed games, as well as most of the metal gear games as well. But there where a few odds and end games such as Soul caliber four and five, Blaze Blue, and some other R.P.G Games. But he was surprised to see Destiny in there was well, the full extension packs as well. Now that was a game that he was going to binge playing. Most of his friends at school had been playing the game and talking about it...So that was going to be his first priority after finishing getting acquainted with his new home. 

"They really didn't have to do so much." He said to himself. He was happy, don't get him wrong. But he was never one to really like getting gifts, or have large amounts of money spent on him. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't give the person something back. His parents had always told him to accept them with gratitude, but it was still hard. He knew that the person could have spent it on something else..Like something for them or for something grater...He was fine with what he had.But nun the less he would accept what was happening to him and be grateful.So to show his appreciation he was going to use all of his gifts,a lot. 

There was a sudden knock on his door. He got up, a little hesitant to open the door, but did so anyways. There in the hall was a girl, dressed in a beautiful kimono that was dark purple at the bottom and it slowly grew lighter as the color crawled it's way up to her shoulders. Her long black hair was let down, except for a the ends of her hair where wrapped in a white cloth. She blushed when she saw Naruto, fidgeting with her kimono slightly.

"T-The master wanted to inform you that diner is ready." She quietly got out. "I'll take you t-there." She added on when Naruto didn't say anything. 

"Oh, Of course." He said, knowing that he was being slightly awkward. They started down the hall in complete silence. 

"My Name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He said, wanting to break the very uncomfortable silence while they walked. 

"Oh, My Name is Hyuga Hinata." She introduced her self. "It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-San." She said formally.

"Naruto is just fine." He said smiling at her awkwardness.

"Na-Naruto." She said, Her face erupted in a full blush before she almost fainted in the hall. 

"Naruto-Kun would work too, what ever works for you." 

She nodded before continuing to show him where he needed to go to get to the banquet hall.

"So how come you're working for Itachi-San?..If it's okay for me to ask." He continued the conversation. 

"I work here with my brother Neji. He's always gone though, doing important work for Itachi-San, and I help out in the kitchen and make sure that everyone is happy." She began smiling at the thought of her brother. "My brother and I ow Itachi-San our lives...He could have just sent us away but when my mother and father died he took us in, giving us a home." She said smiling at Naruto. 

'Just like me...' He thought stopping with Hinata when she stopped in front of a pair of large doors. 

"This is the banquet hall, They're waiting inside." She said, opening the door. 

There was a long table in the middle of the room, long enough to hold all of the entertainers and then some. Everyone at the table stopped when Naruto entered the room, everyone going completely silent. He stood there a little awkwardly, not knowing where he could sit. 

"Here Naruto." Itachi said, motioning to the seat beside him. Naruto casually walked over there, noting all the food that was on the table. When he finally sat down he tried to thank Itachi, but his stomach got to it first, unleashing a very angry growl. The room erupted in laughter, making Naruto in turn laugh as well. 

"Well we better get eat'n the damn food, this one's starving!" The slightly blue complexion man said, laughing harder. Everyone then stated digging in and passing food around, making sure that Naruto got plenty of food, and conversation with it. Questions came left and right, which Naruto answered when every they where asked. 

"I hope they arn't scaring you off." Itachi commented once everyone was settling down to eat their food. 

"Nope, It'll take a lot more than that to scare me off." he said, eating up a huge bowl of ramen that he was dished.

"Just wait kid, It'll show you something good." Deidara said, followed with a few groans and concerned looks. 

"Deidara." Itachi raised his eyebrow. It wasn't enough to deter the blond though. "What? My collection is art, and there is nothing you could say that would change that fact." He said, taking another sip of alcohol.Everyone laughed when he started coughing do to a poke in the side from an unknown red head. 

"What you call art is an atrocity." The red head said, lightly eating away at some rice. 

"Oh no...Here we go." The man called Kisame said, sighing and turning to the other side of the table, clearly trying to ignore the little banter that was happening. 

"They're our art fanatics in the group...and have very different Ideas of what art is...So when ever they get into an augment about it it's best to ignore them..." Itachi admitted to Naruto quietly, hoping that this time they wouldn't be too bad. Naruto gulped, watching the two of them for a moment. It didn't take long for the two of them to get loud, and almost to the point of wanting to murder each other. 

"Deidara...Sasori..." Itachi called out to the two of them, wanting them to stop. They where going to far and Naruto didn't need to see these idiots go further into their petty fight. Besides he didn't know how long his sanity would hold out if he had to hear one more time how painting their victim in their own blood before disposing the body was the best form of art. Plus it wasn't something that should be discussed at diner. 

The two shut up after a little moment, deciding if they wanted to continue fighting after Itachi's warning. But seeing that their boss was eyeing Naruto, who looked a little taken aback by all the things said, they thought better of it. 

"Thank God..." Kisame sighed, taking one last sip of his drink before rising to leave. 

"Thanks boss." He said scratching the side of his face lightly. "It was nice meeting with you kid, don't be a stranger." He said as he went out of the room. Some people followed his example and got up an left, but there where some that stayed, clearly not finished with their meal. 

Naruto finished what was on his plate, completely satisfied and a little sleepy now that his belly was full and that most of his stress from the day had disappeared. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that...I'm working on those two." Itachi said sighing to himself as he finished as well.

"I thought they where great, a little different but still pretty awesome people. Everyone here has been really awesome...so Thank you." Naruto said, grinning wide. 

Itachi hummed to himself while also letting out a sigh. "I'm glad someone thinks so." He joked, but Naruto knew that he was slightly serious. 

"I think I will retire for the night...unless if you have any more questions or needs." Itachi said, rising, which in turn made Naruto stand. 

"Oh, no I think I'm good...Good night Itachi-San." Naruto said before leaving the room as well. Itachi smiled to himself, feeling warm when Naruto told him good night. He cleared his throat, noticing that he was the only one in the banquet hall. Clearly he needed to focus...or probably just get some rest. It had been a pretty exhausting day after all...that was probably the reason why he was acting strange all day. With a heavy sigh he headed of to his own chambers. 

Naruto walked down the halls that he was starting to remember, mentally smacking himself. He was acting like such a weirdo with Itachi. Hopefully he didn't think he was too strange.He wanted to leave the man with a good impression, hoping that at some point the two of them would become closer...After all Naruto had always wanted a sibling like figure in his life... And Itachi was slowly starting to fit that role. So with those hopeful thoughts Naruto made it to his room to simply pass out on his new bed.


End file.
